kroniki_rodu_kanefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Walt Stone
Walt Stone -''' jeden z pierwszych uczniów Sadie i Cartera, szkolony wraz z Jaz, pochodzący z Seattle w stanie Waszyngton. Jest znany jako sau, twórca amuletów. Aby móc być z Sadie, w "Cieniu Węża" stał się Okiem Anubisa. Biografia Przeszłość Walt jest potomkiem władcy starożytnego Egiptu - Echnatona, który chciał, aby ludzie przestali czcić egipskich bogów. Na jego potomstwo została nałożona klątwa, która powodowała śmierć w młodym wieku przyszłych pokoleń rodu Echnatona. Praktykowanie magii wzmacniało ową klątwę, dlatego Walt używał amuletów, które magazynowały magię. Przed przyjazdem do Brooklynu Stone mieszkał w Seattle. Jego ojciec zmarł na skutek klątwy, dlatego matka Walta obawiała się jego niechybnej śmierci, ponieważ miał on już 16 lat, a jego przodek Tutenchamon dożył zaledwie 18 roku życia. Żaden lekarz nie był w stanie pomóc słabnącemu z dnia na dzień Waltowi, więc wydawało się, że nadchodząca śmierć jest kwestią kilku lat. Ognisty Tron Na samym początku Walt zostaje zaangażowany do misji, w której głównym celem jest kradzież artefaktu z Muzeum Brooklyńskiego. Podczas napadu Sadie zastaje Walta i Jaz trzymających się za ręce i mylnie interpretuje ich wzajemne relacje. Później Stone razem z Carterem dowiadują się, że Sadie jest w niebezpieczeństwie i ruszają jej na pomoc do Londynu. Tam wyprzedza ich Bes, który ratuje dziewczynę z opresji. Walt zostaje wyrzucony przez karłowatego boga z wyprawy do Rosji, ponieważ wie on o jego klątwie i co może się stać jeżeli użyje magii w nadmiarze. Walt wraca do Brooklynu, jednak Sadie prosi go o pomoc w odnalezieniu trzeciego zwoju, który znajduje się w Egipcie. Pod koniec Walt wraca do domu razem z Zyią, podczas gdy Carter z siostrą udają się do Duat. Kane'owie chcą wyciągnąć informacje od Włada Mienszykowa na temat lekarstwa dla Walta, ponieważ Rosjanin jest potomkiem kapłanów, którzy rzucili klątwę. Niestety plan nie udaje się, ponieważ Mienszykow ginie nie zdradzając tajemnicy. Cień Węża Walt udaje się z przyjaciółmi na misję do Dallas, w celu odnalezienia jednego z siedmiu zwojów, który zawiera zaklęcie, jakie może pomóc w pokonaniu Apopisa. Walt znajduje na wystawie tron na którym zginał jego przodek Tutenchamon i nage staje się przerażony, przypominając sobie o śmierci, która ma wkrótce nadejść. Walt cały czas pomaga zwalczać Apopisa, chociaż sprawia mu to wielki ból. Udaje się z Sadie w podróż, aby odnaleźć cień (szut) Besa i tchnąć w boga nowe życie, które utracił. Po drodze muszą się zmierzyć z boginią łowów, Neith, która daje im zadanie - przeżyć do zachodu słońca, podczas gdy ona będzie na nich polowała. Waltowi i Sadie udaje się przeżyć oraz dotrzeć do cienia. Następnie przybywa Anubis, który ostrzega Walta, że zaklęcie wiążące cień może być ostatnim, jakie chłopak rzuci w swoim życiu. Stone mówi Anubisowi, że nie może zostawić Sadie. Następnie umiera, lecz chwilę później wraca do życia stając się Okiem boga śmierci, co podtrzymuje go przy życiu. Skonfundowana tym faktem Sadie opuszcza Walta, aby pomóc bratu i Zyi, zaś Stone obiecuje, że spotkają się w Pierwszym Nomie. Tak jak zapowiedział, Walt spotyka się z Sadie w Egipcie, podczas walki w Sali Wieków. Walt bierze udział w walce z Apopisem, podczas gdy Carter z siostrą starają się zniszczyć całkowicie Węża. Po walce, aby zachować równowagę, bogowie muszą opuścić Ziemię. Sadie boi się, że straci Walta/Anubisa. Po wszystkim Anubis może zostać na Ziemi i żyć w ciele Walta. W końcu Stone zostaje chłopakiem Sadie. Charakter Sadie uważa, że Walt jest twardo stąpającym po ziemi chłopakiem, potrafiącym skupić się, kiedy sytuacja tego wymaga. Zawsze myśli zanim zacznie działać, a Carter opisuje go jako "dokładne przeciwieństwo Sadie". Walt również podkochuje się w młodszej siostrze Cartera. Chociaż ma wkrótce umrzeć, stara się tym nie przejmować, poświęca się, by chronić swoich przyjaciół. Wydaje się nieśmiały i bojaźliwy, kiedy przebywa w towarzystwie Sadie, jednak jest skłonny zrobić dla niej wszystko, dlatego też łączy się z Anubisem, aby być blisko niej. Dziewczyna czuje się przy nim bezpieczna. Wygląd Walt opisany jest jako dobrze zbudowany chłopak, o skórze kolorem przypominającej ziarna kawy (brązowa) i brązowych oczach. Jego głowa jest gładko ogolona. Na całym ciele nosi mnóstwo biżuterii, m.in. amulety, w których tworzeniu się specjalizuje. Zwykle zakłada na siebie koszulkę bez rękawów i szorty. Sadie uważa, że Walt jest "gorący". W "Cieniu Węża", po tym jak został Okiem Anubisa, zmienia się jego ubiór, na podobny do tego, jaki nosił bóg śmierci (Anubis). Po wszystkim zostawia sobie jeden amulet - szen - ''identyczny jak ten, który podarował Sadie w jej trzynaste urodziny. Magia Walt jest ''sau, ''twórcą amuletów. Walczy używając swojej biżuterii jako broni. Carter twierdzi, że Walt jest na tyle wszechstronnie uzdolniony, iż mógłby wybrać trzy różne ścieżki (Izydy, Ozyrysa i Thota), choć ostatecznie chłopak wybiera Anubisa i zostaje jego Okiem, co nigdy wcześniej nikomu się nie zdarzyło. '''Boskie Słowa: '''W "Cieniu Węża" używa Che-nem, aby połączyć ''szut Besa z uszebti przedstawiającym karłowatego boga. To zaklęcie wyczerpało wówczas całą jego magiczną moc i Walt zginął. Oko Anubisa '''Magia Śmierci: '''W "Ognistym Tronie" Walt otrzymał nieco mocy śmierci, dzięki czemu mógł kruszyć rzeczy zaledwie dotykając ich. Kiedy chłopak był już bliski śmierci, zaczął tracić kontrolę nad tą mocą i nieświadomie zniszczył łódź, którą płynął z Carterem. Relacje '''Sadie Kane Waltowi od samego początku podobała się Sadie. On o odwzajemnieniu tego uczucia dowiedział się od Cartera, podczas ich rozmowy w drugiej części. W tej samej części się pocałowali. Walt nie chciał z nią chodzić na poważnie, bo wiedział, że niedługo umrze. Był bardzo zdziwiony i przestraszony reakcją Sadie, która uciekła, gdy przyjął w siebie Anubisa. Udowodnił jednak, że pomimo swojej ,,rozdwojonej" osobowości nadal coś do niej czuje. Carter Kane Bardzo go lubi i zawsze ma na uwadze jego zdanie i opinie. Carter ujął, że Walt jest jego ,,prawą ręką" i, że jego spokój i obiektywna ocena sytuacji uspokajają nawet najmłodszych. Anubis Przyjął go w swoje ciało i jest jego ,,okiem". Studiuje ścieżkę tego boga. Dobrze się rozumieją i obydwoje zakochali się w Sadie. To właśnie dzięki Anubisowi Walt nie umarł. The last waltz for now by tottiewoodstock-d71ahba.jpg Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Bożkowie Kategoria:Dobro Kategoria:Postacie z "Ognisty Tron" Kategoria:Postacie z "Cień Węża" Kategoria:Członek 21 nomu Kategoria:Magowie Kategoria:Egipscy magowie